


Удача, будь же леди

by captainhook



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Multi, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: Когда Клинт сказал, что встретил Леди Удачу в Вегасе, Тони подумал, что это фигура речи. Это было не так.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Удача, будь же леди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luck Be A Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690948) by [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats). 



Тони моргнул. Наверное, Пеппер чувствовала себя так каждый раз, когда Тони заставал ее врасплох, и он собирался купить ей красивое ожерелье в качестве извинения, потому что это было хреново. 

— Когда ты сказал, что Леди Удача на твоей стороне, Клинт, я подумал, что ты имел в виду концепцию удачи, которую мы все имеем, а не реального физического человека.

— Меня зовут Ванда, — сказала она, маша ему. 

— Приятно познакомиться, я Тони, — сказал он автоматически, а потом повернулся к Клинту. — Чувак. Что за херня? Как сложно было сказать мне, что ты приведешь с собой  _ живого человека _ ?

— Я спросил, могу ли я привести ее, и ты сказала да, — отметил Клинт. 

— Ты сказал, что подобрал Леди Удачу в Вегасе, — поправил он сухим тоном. — Как любой нормальный человек, я думал, ты имел в виду, что заработал немного денег на азартных играх. Я был нормальным на этот раз и ты прям должен был взбрыкнуть, мне на зло. И к тому же? Называть ее Леди Удача вместо ее имени не помогло тебе, только что.

— Хорошо, но она еще и Леди Удача, — сказал Клинт, указывая на нее, как будто бы он мог говорить о ком-то еще.

Тони устало погладил свой лоб. У них с Клинтом были свободные отношения, так что это не самый ужасный путь по которому могли пройти события. Небольшое предупреждение было бы по достоинству оценено —  _ настоящее _ предупреждение, а не то, что Клинт, черт возьми, придумал. 

— Я рад, что она твой талисман и все такое, но-

— Нет, — перебила Ванда.

— А? — сказал Тони, поворачиваясь к ней. 

— Я — бог удачи. Леди Удача, как сказал Клинт.

Тони моргнул. 

— Итак, если ты — бог удачи, что сделал Клинт, чтобы привлечь твое внимание?

— Мне нравилось, как он пил, как будто бы он был неуязвимым.

Клинт обхватил ее плечо рукой и улыбнулся. 

— Разве она не замечательная? Уверен, что она остановила меня от того, чтобы меня зарезали в переулке, но она ужасно немногословна по поводу всего этого.

— Я не должна была говорить вам, кто я, но я все равно это сделала. Сказать больше было бы неудачным решением.

Тони вздохнул. 

— Мне нужно больше кофе, прежде чем я попробую разобраться с этим.

— Кофе? — оживленно спросила Ванда.

— Видишь? Она должна была быть здесь. Мы троим удостоверимся в том, что фермеры кофейных зерен не останутся без работы. 

— Если Пеппер спросит, — сказал Тони Ванде, — ты нормальный человек, который начал встречаться с Клинтом. Ну такой нормальный, какими являются люди, которые встречаются с Клинтом.

— Разве ты не встречаешься с ним? — спросила она. 

— Да. Как я и сказал, такой нормальный, какими мы можем быть. 


End file.
